Survival Game
by TriMinakami
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri, having been forced into a sick twisted game by Monokuma along with 14 others, vows to find the entire truth behind this incident. That won't be easy thoughー not while a certain gambler slowly captures her heart. / KyokoXCelestia.


**Meh. I kinda got addicted to Danganronpa... and its anime's ending theme. God, I especially love listening to the instrumental of it... I mean, seriously, it's goddamn fun to listen to. Epic! And now, I ship Kyoko/Celestia. Because imagining those two doing lewd things together is just so... so fucking hot... kyaaaa...**

**I do not own any characters from Danganronpa. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>"Upupupuu... now aren't you having fun, Jin-kun?"<em>

_The man scowled, trying to break free from the rope binding his arms to the chair. "Untie me this instant, you... you monster!"_

_It laughed back at him. "Monster? I'm just helping you!" it said. "Everyone needs more despair, and I'm helping them get more despair! Upupuu..." it laughed, rubbing its half-white-half-black nose. The monochrome body it had, as it released more mocking sounds of laughter, shook up and down._

_A rocket opened itself and crept behind him. "No... no, stop this... stop this!"_

_"Why, kuma? You should be able to bear this much entertainment, right?"_

_He screamed. He desperately tried to get out, but to no avail. The rocket closed tightly around me. The blindfold covering his vision fell, and he screamed more with rapidly rising rage._

_"Blaaaaaast Offfff! Nyahahahaha!" the monster laughed from outside._

_Finally, just as the rocket began launching, the man paled as his voice died. "B-be safe, Kー" he attempted whispered, and that was when his life ended in an instant._

* * *

><p>A tall building stood tall, blocking the view of the sun. Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, took a glance around her surroundings. Perhaps she was the only early student here to join on the first day. "..." she smiled. "Otou-san. Here I am." she whispered, before attempting to take her first step.<p>

However, she noticed a large presence behind her. She immediately turned around, but her vision was blocked by a large uniform. Or more specific, an incredibly tall person.

Kyoko jumped back by surprise. "...good morning to you... a very early one, that is." the tall girl said. She was really muscular and her uniform's sleeves weren't even considered sleeves; they were torn from the shoulder, and she had bandages wrapping her arms. She also had scars painted across her face. Lastly, she had long, wrinkly white hair. "May I ask your name, my girl?"

"...Kirigiri Kyoko." the lavender-haired girl replied. Before the muscular female could talk, she pointed at her. "If I am correct, you are Oogami Sakura?"

"...impressive." the female martial artist noted and nodded.

Kyoko smiled. "I do my research on the classmates my father said I would have." she explained. "From my analysis, you are Oogami Sakura, the champion of the International Martial Arts Tournament held in America. You currently have a streak of 400 wins, with no losses yet."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, indeed, my girl. You seem to be very intelligent. I must admire that aspect." she said. "My title is the **Ultimate High-School Martial Artist**. I assume your title would be... Ultimate High-School Observer?" she asked. "Or perhaps, Ultimate High-School Investigator?

The lavendernette chuckled. "Close enough." she said. "My title is the **Ultimate High-School Detective**." Kyoko added. "Now, if you don't mind, I shall be heading to see my- no, _our_ class. Care to join?"

The white-haired fighter chuckled. "Very well, my girl. I accept your invitation."

"Great." Kyoko turned around and lifted her right foot. She walked past the gate. "Let's see if anyone else is heー"

* * *

><p>ーshe opened her eyes. The surrounding was dark. Kyoko looked aroundー it was... a very peculiar classroom. While everything seemed organized, she felt unsafe as her vision noticed the steel plates covering all the windows and possible source of light from outside. Other than the dim lightbulb hanging above in the room, there were nothing else to light the room up. And for some reason, the room felt like... some kind of disco room. The light made many things glow a bit green. Did someone recently have a party here?<p>

Or rather... why was she here? Kyoko hissed in pain and clutched onto her forehead, pain seeping through her nervous system. "...who am I...?" she whispered.

There was nothing she remembered about herself, or how she got here.

_Let's see..._ she thought to herself. Putting her fingers to her chin, she put up the trademark posture of a detective investigation. The lavendernette noticed a mirror that was oddly placed near the door. "...hmm..." She walked up to it and looked at herself. "Lavender hair, huh..." she examined her hair. Then, her own clothings. Kyoko raised an eyebrow upon finally noticing the gloves she had on. Perhaps there was something she was hiding underneath? She had a bad feeling, and kept away from the idea of taking them off.

She sighed.

"...I suppose this is some kind of high school building, judging by this classroom..." Kyoko muttered. She looked up and her eyes slightly widened from unexpectedness. "...a surveillance camera?" she asked. "Perhaps it's to simply prevent incidents like terrorists attacking the school." she mused.

The lavendernette noticed something on a nearby desk. Whilst it was somewhat disturbing that she was alone in this not-so-bright room, she walked freely nevertheless and grabbed hold of the note.

"_Orientation Info..._ hmm, what a cheap-looking pamphlet. Hand written, too." the girl observed. "_The new semester has begun... wait, scratch that. From here, this academy becomes a whole new world for you guys._ The mastermind behind this prank must be rather childish to not erase and write all this instead." she told herself. "What a weird sense of humour this person has. I wonder if it's the headmaster."

_Item acquired:__ Orientation Pamphlet  
>「A pamphlet detailing some sort of<em> orientation_. Seems rather cheap-looking, and is hand-written.」_

She sighed and looked at the clock. "7:25AM, huh..." the girl mused under her breath. "...how or why did I even get here anyways, that is the real mystery I should be asking myself." she said.

Looking around yet again, she seemed even more intent on finding out more and more about her current situation.

"...I am in a classroom... with a TV, a horribly-made pamphlet, and with steel plates blocking every single window." Kyoko noted. "This school is certainly an incredibly advanced, elite school." The lavendernette looked at the pamphlet again. "..._Kibougamine Academy..._ this building, huh..."

She looked at the clock again.

"...35 more minutes left until the gathering at the _Assembly Gym_. I guess I should get going."

Kyoko opened the classroom's doors and walked out.

Nothing but dim green light was around. The hallway was large and barely visible, and painted in black-and-white, checkers-styled. She tilted her head a bit, a feeling of unease expanding inside her body. _Stay calm_, she told herself. The lavender-haired teen walked around a bit, observing a map drawn on the back of the pamphletー she wasn't that far away from the Assembly Gym, it seemed.

Taking a few turns, she reached a wide brown door clearly labelled 'Gym' on the above sign. She scowled and pushed it open. "Whoever planned this entire prank better explain everything to me..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>There were eight people in the room. <em>To be precise, nine now<em>, she told herself. First there was a yellowish-brown haired man wearing glasses standing in the middle of the room. His arms crossed, he clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw her enter the room, then looked away. "Just another girl who would probably get in our way." he scowled.

"Don't be rude... you're just gonna give us the impression of an insensitive jerk." the second person, a blonde girl with... messy twintails, exclaimed. She glared at the man. "I mean, who knows? She might be a great help, like, better than you."

He sent the girl a death glare, but looked away at a point. Nearby, a little girl in a green uniform laughed nervously. "I- I don't... think that we should be getting into a fight first thing here..." she said. "W-we should... get to figuring out w-where we are..."

Next to the little girl was a tall, circular fat man. His legs were incredibly skinny, it was mysterious to Kyoko how his body even stood up at all, or kept his balance. "Well, according to the pamphlet we all seem to have found," he said, "I think it's already properly analyzed that we're in the super elite academy known as _Kibougamine Academy_, right?" With pride, he laughed and adjusted his own glasses.

Then, a man in pure white suit looked at Kyoko. "...welcome, young lady." he greeted. "It's a good thing you arrived early. People sometimes doze off and don't obey the rulesー we all are required to be here by 8:00AM." he explained, then patted her with a serious expression. "Thank you for abiding to the instructions given in the pamphlet."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Is that a confession?" she asked. "Are you admitting that you are the one behind thisー"

"I'm afraid not, my girl." the muscular... female warrior? The muscular girl spoke up from besides the pure-white dressed man. "We all woke up in a classroom at some point, and were all told to... gather here in the Assembly Gym." she explained.

A nearby black-haired girl with twirled twin-tail, dressed in a gothic-lolita-styled fashion, chuckled. "Indeed, it does seem like something fishy is going on around here." she noted. "Perhaps we all should join together and discover the mystery of the situation."

The final person, a long aqua-haired girl with wide blue eyes, nervously nodded. "Y-yes... I think so as well."

"Nonsense." the man from before, with his arrogant attitude, stated. "I, Togami Byakuya, the heir to the Togami clan, shall not settle with working together amongst you peasants." he stated.

"...well, I'm fine by that..." the fat man stated. "You're kind of annoying and creepy anyways..." he added in a whisper to himself, which Kyoko heard, but didn't really care about.

The aqua-haired girl clapped her hands together nervously. "A-ahh, why don't we... try to get to know each other better...?" she asked. "For now, uh, w-why don't we introduce ourselves to... uhh..."

"...no thank you." Kyoko muttered. She walked over to one corner of the room and stood there, looking at the others, rubbing her chin while trying to figure out what was going on. _Something's not right... if this is a school building..._ she mentally thought, _then... there should be more people coming, right?_

* * *

><p>"...my, my, are we trying to be a detective here?"<p>

Kyoko looked up. The gothic-lolita girl chuckled, an aura of royalty floating around her. She swatted her twirled twin-tail hair and smiled. "...and you are..." she muttered questioningly. There was this small feeling that she knew this girlー no, not just her, but everyone else here. Kyoko had a small feeling that everyone else here and everyone else that hasn't arrived yet, she knew them at one point. Not that she remembered anymore though. _Do I have amnesia...?_

_Theory acquired:__ We have amnesia?  
>「For some reason, I can't seem to remember anything. Perhaps something happened to me.」<em>

The black-haired girl suddenly laughed. "No, no, I assume you should already know me. But perhaps a little joke for you isn't too bad in this situation." she sighed. "But I'll play along anyways. You should have heard of me before by my titleー the _Queen of Liars_."

Kyoko's eyes widened. Her mouth suddenly moved on her own accord; "_Celestia Ludenberg_, also known as the **Ultimate High-School Gambler**." she said.

_Character Profile: Celestia Ludenberg  
><em>_Birthdate: 23rd November  
><em>_Title: Ultimate High-School Gambler__  
><em>

"That's correct." Celestia chuckled. "I knew that you already knew all of us here. You do act so much like a detective after all." she said. "Now, if you don't mind... would you care to share me your name?" the gothic-lolita girl asked.

"...I don't know." Kyoko muttered.

She frowned. "Oh, I assure you." she said. "I may have the title _Queen of Liars_, but I-"

"No." the lavendernette interrupted. "I... I don't know who I am." she repeated, this time biting her lips.

"Oh?" Celestia gave a light gasp. "...you have amnesia, I assume...?"

Bitterly, the girl nodded.

Suddenly, to the surprise of Kyoko, she giggled.

"...what do you find funny?" She wasn't sure whether she would get a nice answer or a mocking one, but for some reason, she felt a lot calmer.

Celestia shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I just never thought I would meet someone with amnesia in my entire life." she said. "You.. are rather interesting. Care to join me for a chat with the others?" she asked with an inviting smile.

"...sure." Kyoko replied.

_Bond with Celestia Ludenberg increased._

* * *

><p><strong>You could probably already tell by now, but this will be a KyokoCelestia story. Yes, that means I'll be altering some things in the actual storyー but, no, I will not change the murders that occurs and the people who gets executes. Maybe just change a few things in the story, and maybe keep Celestia alive for the sake of it, but other than that, no.**

**I'll probably make some kind of site or something or shenanigans later to keep track of this. Bleugh.**


End file.
